Baron Vordenberg
Baron Vordenberg is the main antagonist in season two of Carmilla: The Series. He is a Austiran Baron and a chairman of Silas Board of Directors. He is partially based on the Baron Vordenberg from the original Carmilla novel, and like him is a vampire hunter who had an ancestor who had romantic history with the titular vampire. He is played by actor Ian D. Clarke. ''Carmilla: The Series'' Vordenberg's family was associated with Silas and vampires. Vordenberg claims that his great grandfather fell in love with Carmilla. He hid and protected her from his family, but she eventually killed them, hence Vordenberg's vendetta towards Carmilla. It is later revealed his great grandfather was a necrophile who tried to grave rob Carmilla, and Vordenberg's real plan was to get revenge on the vampire who shamed his family and redeem their honor. Following the defeat of the Dean of Silas University, Laura Hollis returned to the university with her girlfriend Carmilla and friend Perry and Lafontaine. Upon rturning they find the campus has collapsed into anarchy, until Carmilla's adopted sister Mattie has taken control of the university, and is apparently continuing where her mother left off. Believing Mattie to be a threat, Laura meets Vordenberg who is on the Silas Board of Directors along with Mattie, thinking he could be helpful, despite his apparent disdain for vampires. It is later discovered Mattie intends to destroy the university to seal up the entity -nicknamed Lopphi - that nearly escaped because of the deans death. It eventually comes down to a vote between Vordenberg and Mattie. Vordenberg wins the vote and his first order of business is ordering students, faculty to be detained if they are, or suspected to be, vampires and other supernatural creatures. Vordenberg also has the strongest students, including Laura's friend Danny rounded up into a militia to enforce his rule, and run anti-vampire propaganda. When Carmilla and Mattie are caught, Carmilla is shot with an arrow, so she and Mattie are forced to hide with Laura and her friends, with Danny covering for them. Mattie intended to drink Lopphi's blood, as the blood of a god could empower her. Carmilla reluctantly tells Laura that Mattie has a piece of her heart in a locket and crushing it will kill her. When Mattie is framed for killing several students, Danny leads Vordenberg to the hiding spot to arrest them. Vordenberg announces his intention to have Carmilla and Mattie publically executed, along with Laura and her friends for protecting them. He also reveals he had a device created to kill Lopphi and explains his motivations of how he wants to make something of himself, before activiating the device. Mattie snaps and Vordenberg flees before Danny is forced to kill Mattie, as Laura told Danny her weakness behind everyone's backs. A grief stricken Carmilla also snaps and plans to avenge Mattie by going on a rampages and decimate the university. Carmilla would constantly fight Vordenberg and his militia, with Vordenberg callous about the casualties, as he nearly shot one of his men with a blunderbuss, and is implied to have used a student as a human shield. Laura laments as she put Vordenberg in power in the first place, and was the one who revealed Mattie's weakness, so she starts a resistance movement against Vordenberg. Vordenberg announces that he got the village to side with him and accepts the Silas Resistance as a challenge of war. Vordenberg puts a bounty on Danny's head for switching sides. During the fight, when Danny, Laura and their friend Kirsche reach their hideout, Vordenberg has his henchmen Theo stab Danny in the back, and Danny bleeds out. In the aftermath of the fight, Vordenberg announces he has captured Carmilla and intends to kill the rest of the board of directors. He takes a bound Carmilla to the dorm when he intends to behead her on Laura's webcam. He taunts everyone. Before he can behead Carmilla, Perry gives Laura the Silas chart, which is supernaturally linked to Vordenberg's life. Laura threatens to break the chart, but Vordenberg calls her bluff, claiming it goes against what she believes in. Before Vordenberg can swing the sword, Laura breaks the chart and Vordenberg flees from the room screaming as he is insinerated. Trivia * Baron Vordenberg is based off of the character of the same name from the original novel, who had the same backstory of having an ancestor romantically linked to Carmilla. * Vordenberg's offical title is Lügenbaron which translates to "Baron of Lies". This is shown throughout the season. ** He admits that stories of his adventures where lies of lives he wished to he lived. ** He also promises to spare Lopphi if Danny led him to Carmilla's hiding spot, and admits to lying about that too. ** His story of how his great grandfather falling in love with Carmilla is proven false when it's revealed he was a necrophiliac who tried to grave rob her. ** He claims to be looking out for the safety of the students, but he has them detained, nearly shot one and is implied to have used one as a human shield. Category:Deceased Category:Internet Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Pure Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic Category:Propagandists Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist